Vehicle maintenance service areas are usually untidy in appearance due to the fluid spills around the service area. When a mechanic withdraws the fluid from a vehicle it is usually collected in a drip pan. The dripping from an elevated position spatters around the area of the vehicle causing unsightly oil marks on the cement and a hazard to the mechanic due to slippery conditions on the cement caused by the spatters.
It is well known that working on a solid concrete slab is very tiring to the legs, feet and back of a mechanic. When a mechanic works on a vehicle, often times their tools fall from their hands and fall down into the pits making retrieval messy and time consuming.
Those concerned with these and other problems recognize the need for an improved vehicle maintenance service area mat.